


You'll be Fine

by GothamLioness1



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't repost. Only I can do that., Established Relationship, F/M, Like a full-blown story, Major character death - Freeform, Romance, This was originally going to be longer, but this happened instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: "You'll be fine" She reassured him, "Yeah, I'll be fine" he said, but inside they both knew it was just a pretty little lie.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Kudos: 13





	You'll be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said in the tags, this was originally going to be longer.
> 
> I ended up scrapping the story, but I realized that the beginning worked as a stand-alone story.
> 
> So enjoy your angst!

I flew over the wreckage, searching for my boyfriend.

Searching for him

We shouldn't have let this happen. I shouldn't have let this happen.

But here we were, and I could only hope they'd make it out alive.

Eventually after overturning some of the broken building, I found him.

Running to him, the first thing I did was check if he was still breathing. To my relief, he still seemed to be alive.

"...Raven?..." He croaked.

"Robin!" I said, relieved.

"...I'm not going to make it am I?" He asked.

"No. You're going to be fine." I assured him. "It's all going to work out fine."

"Yeah… I'll be fine…" I bit her lip. It was painfully obvious that he didn't believe what he just said.

He hadn't even said the pretty little lie to make himself feel better. He'd said it for my sake.

I sighed as I put my hands around Robin's chest, desperately attempting to locate where the internal wound was located.

"...Have I told you that I love you lately?..." He whispered "Because I do."

"Don't get all sentimental on me, now." I said to him "Like I said before, you're going to be fine."

I paused, waiting for him to respond. When he didn't, I just continued.

"It's not that I don't love you too, it's just that right now I want to focus on healing you. So that you can live… after all you can't be sentimental when you're dead." I gave a nervous laugh, even though I couldn't find anything about my joke funny.

"...Robin?" I was an empath, I could sense his pain. Or I should. I could just a minute ago, but it was like it had all disappeared.

"You're not dying on me today!" I didn't know much CPR, but it was obviously necessary here.

I frantically began to attempt the difficult deed, but to no avail.

"Robin…"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)


End file.
